Laundry baskets used to transport linens and the like usually consist of a large canvas bag supported about its open top by a rigid frame. When loaded, such baskets can be quite heavy, making them difficult for personnel to move any substantial distance by hand. Accordingly, some baskets are equipped with a dedicated wheeled frame structure which facilitates transport, but adds significant cost and complexity to their construction. Since, it is desirable to collapse the basket when not in use for compact storage, the added bulk and weight of such wheeled frame structures detracts from this attribute.